


Your Toes and My Car

by Ileana_N



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Villain of the Week, a little silly, girl's day out interupted, natasha's favorite car, nothing hurts here okay, super light, tony's toes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Тони отнюдь не представительница прекрасного пола, но он достаточно уверен в своей мужественности, чтоб зависнуть на девчачьей вечеринке с Наташей. К несчастью, лучшему злодею месяца вздумалось помешать.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 27





	Your Toes and My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Toes and My Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244080) by [ThoughtfulBreadPolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice). 



Тони не планировал ничего подобного, и, судя по выражению лица Наташи, она тоже не предвидела такого поворота событий. Он вновь мысленно застонал, когда новая череда взрывов сотрясла здание, где они как раз прятались сидя на корточках.

– С такими темпами они весь Нью-Йорк расфигачат, – Тони опустил взгляд на свои босые ноги тяжко вздыхая: – И они испортили мне педикюр.

Ах, какой славный это был педикюр – глянцевого смоляного цвета с очаровательными звездочками на больших пальцах. Те были такими миленькими! Из-за ярко-красного контура, заполненного матовым серебром и отблескивающими черными линиями, они очень напоминали узор на кое-чей руке, а эти мерзавцы все испоганили.

– Ну сволочи просто.

Наташа тоже глянула на его пальцы и поморщилась.

– Да уж, после такого нам обоим придется красить все заново, – педикюр Наташи пострадал не так сильно, как у Тони, но все равно смазался. – Один-единственный выходной, Тони. Это все, чего мы хотели – просто одни сутки без всяких идиотов с манией все портить.

Тони угукнул, соглашаясь. Салон красоты приказал долго здравствовать, а Наташин горячо любимый автомобиль превратился в тлеющие обломки.

– М-м, Нат?

Наташе никогда не нравилось, когда Тони начинал говорить таким тоном. Обычно это означало, что она вот-вот осатанеет, и, как утверждал сам же Тони: «Не Халка здесь надо бояться взбесить».

– Что такое?

Тони посмотрел на нее, прежде чем снова отвернуться к разбитому окну. Они оба пытались разглядеть лучшего суперзлодея месяца. Клинт ставил на Дума, появляющегося чаще всего, но Тони топил за то, что Джастин Хаммер еще себя покажет. 

– Они машину подорвали.

Наташа моргнула, затем достала свой телефон.

– Стив, если ты не поторопишься с моей амуницией, то будешь первым в списке, кому я надаю по шее, и тебе не понравится, – Наташа хмыкнула ответу Стива, но, очевидно, она не слишком вслушивалась, что он там говорит. – Поживее, Роджерс, – предупредила она, прежде чем прервать звонок. – Дай мне три минуты, Тони.

Тот только вздохнул.

– Нат, ты же знаешь, что их нельзя убивать по-настоящему? Только подумай, сколько бумажек нас заставит заполнить наш агент всех агентов, прости его Господи. И кроме того… О! Приветики, Баки!

Тони знал, что машет, как умалишенный, но это же Баки, что, по мнению Тони, уже уважительная причина вести себя максимально глупо. И пусть Тони из-за маски не мог утверждать наверняка, но он был почти уверен, что Баки ему тоже улыбается.

Едва дойдя к ним, Баки уже просканировал Тони с головы до ног:

– Ты не ранен?

– Обошлось. Но они испортили мне педикюр! Там же были звезды Зимнего Солдата, обидно как, а еще они взорвали любимую машину Нат и все, что мы сегодня купили. Ты просто обязан отомстить за меня, – заулыбался Тони, пока Баки хмыкнув передал ему кейс с костюмом.

Тони так и не узнал, что тот собирался выдать в ответ, если он вообще хотел что-то сказать, ведь как раз в магазинчик вломился Стив с судорожными заверениями: «Наташ, я принес твою экипировку!»

Он просиял, как дурень, каким и был, когда Наташа запрокинула голову, заливаясь смехом.

– Ну че, пойдем отомстим за педикюр Тони и тачку Нат.


End file.
